


The Jewels

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	The Jewels

“Hi, Irish! What’s up?”

“Not much, dude. Where are you? Dangling from your heels like a bat over the Grand Canyon?”

Elijah heard the sound of a faint snicker. “Could be,” he replied. “I’m fearless that way.”

“Well be sure to wear a protective cup,” Sean intoned. “Don’t want to hurt those jewels.”

“But not a helmet?” Elijah fired back. “You more worried about the jewels than my **head**?”

“Lets just say I’m **as** worried about them.” This time Sean didn’t even **try** to hide his snicker.

‘You joke about my jewels?” Elijah said, in totally faked shock.

“Never!” Sean exclaimed with some fake shock of his own. “They’re precious to me. Preeeeeecccioussssssss, I say!” he hissed.

Elijah giggled. “They’d damned well **better** be!”

“They are,” Sean said, his tone more sober. “And I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t go **dangling** anywhere for awhile. I’m not sure how much more my heart can stand.”

“Parts of _me_ dangle now and then,” Elijah quipped. “You don’t seem to mind **that**.”

“Depends on where they’re dangling,” Sean told him. “Now if they were dangling right here in front of my face…. weeeeell… that’s a whole different ball game!”

A flurry of giggles streamed into Sean’s ear and he grinned. “You find that image **funny** , Mr. Wood?”

“I **do** Mr. Astin!” he replied easily. “But only because of the way you said it. The actual **doing** of it…. weeeeeell…. that’s a whole different ball game!”

“Yeah? Well, Mr. Wood… if you’re up for the actual **doing** of it… I’m at your disposal. That is if you’re within a 1000 miles of me.”

“Oh, I’m **up** for it alright,” Elijah said softly. “And… I’m at home, a mere 15 minutes away from you.”

“I’m reaching for my keys,” Sean said…. and hung up.


End file.
